A device for measuring fluid consumption is known for example from German DAS 2319421 which discloses a balance using a two-armed balance beam of which one arm carries a measuring container and the other arm carries counter-weights for compensating the weight of the measuring vessel and the weight of the fluid at the start of the measuring process. In order to obtain respectable accuracy this device has to utilise light sources, photo-receivers and extensive electronic equipment. The primary disadvantage of this prior proposal is that its balance beam must support both the measuring container with its contents and also the counter-weights. The weighing beam therefore has to be of a correspondingly sturdy construction related to the weight of fluid to be measured. This proposal accordingly becomes increasingly unsuitable and ineffective as the weight of fluid to be measured increases.
The present invention is concerned with the provision of an improved device for fluid measurement which mitigates the above disadvantages whilst enabling very high accuracy to be achieved.